


The Element Of Surprise

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: "Well, well, if this isn't our birthday boy!" the caller answered cheerfully, "When is your super sweet sixteen party?" - "You know that I turned 17, Miya-san, and even if there was a party, I wouldn't invite you anyway," Kageyama replied a little teasingly, "Don't get your hopes up." - "Aww, Tobio, that's mean," Miya whined, "And such a shame, because I have an amazing present for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tobio-chan! Here's a pointless little thing to celebrate that ♡  
> The fic and its title were kind of inspired by the song "The Element Of Surprise" by The Last Shadow Puppets.  
> Also, this was written for the special [Kageyama Rare Pair Week](http://kageyama-rarepairweek.tumblr.com) birthday event!

When Kageyama was on his way home, he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and groaned. It was icy cold outside, and to answer the call he had to take off at least one of his gloves. He did so nevertheless, and couldn't help but smile at the name on the screen of his phone.

"Yes?" he said expectantly.

"Well, well, if this isn't our birthday boy!" the caller answered cheerfully, "When is your super sweet sixteen party?"

"You know that I turned 17, Miya-san, and even if there was a party, I wouldn't invite you anyway," Kageyama replied a little teasingly, "Don't get your hopes up."

"Aww, Tobio, that's mean," Miya whined, "And such a shame, because I have an amazing present for you."

"Present?" Kageyama asked curiously.

"Hmm," Miya hummed affirmatively, "I have a nice surprise for you. Are you home?"

"No, but I'll be in a few minutes. Why do you ask?" 

"Once you're there, take a look if my present has already arrived," Miya explained, "And until then, tell me, how has your day been?"

It was a normal question, a nice one even, and he knew that it was genuine, but it was exactly the kind of conversation he hated to have over the phone. It was exactly what reminded him that they were living more than 600 kilometres apart and rarely got to see each other. And it also was what made him want to say sappy things.

"It was normal," he replied eventually while he continued walking down the street leading to his house, "Morning practice, classes, afternoon practice, and now I'm heading home. I just.."

"You just?" Miya asked when Kageyama didn't finish his sentence.

"Nothing, I," he mumbled in embarrassment and changed the hand with which he was holding his phone, "I just thought that it would be nice to see you."

"I can send you a picture of me," Miya offered playfully, and Kageyama knew that he was grinning.

The thought of the other’s pretty eyes, glistening mischievously while mocking him, made his heart hurt.

"You really are an idiot," he replied, but the remark was more soft and fond than an actual insult.

"Tobio, we'll see each other soon. It's not even a month until nationals," Miya said more serious after a moment of silence.

No matter how often they tried to ease the tension that was building up whenever they were talking about serious matters, at some point their conversations always started to feel heavy. Way more than once, Kageyama had already wondered if it was worth it, but the mere thought of ending their relationship was even more painful than being physically separated.

By now, they've almost been dating for a year, and things would start to get easier from here on out. With Miya graduating in spring, he would move to Tokyo for university, which was already way closer, and one spring later, Kageyama would probably be able to follow. 

"But I don't want to see you _soon_ ; I want to see you _now_. I want to see you _every day_ ," he replied bitterly, just when he walked the last few meters to the front door of his home.

"I know," Miya whispered and sounded at least equally as gloomy as Kageyama, "I know, Tobio, and I want that too."

Kageyama unlocked the door, entered the house, and took off his shoes. Even before he could enter the living room to look if there was a present for him on the dinner table, his mother emerged from the kitchen. He could smell that she was cooking his favourite food tonight.

"I'm back," he said and pressed his mobile against his chest to muffle the sounds.

"Welcome home, dear," his mother replied with a warm smile, "You got a present, it's in your room."

With a nod, he turned around and quickly ran upstairs, unable to contain his excitement. "My mom said she brought the present to my room!"

"I hope you'll like it," Miya said just when Kageyama pushed down the door handle.

It took more than a second for Kageyama to process that he wasn't just imagining the smile on Miya's face, which was accompanying his words, but that he could _literally_ see it. He stood frozen in place and dropped his phone without even bothering to end the call. The realisation that they weren't _kilometres_ apart but only a few _steps_ hit him the moment after when Miya flung his arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible.

Kageyama returned the hug and buried his face in the other's shoulder. No matter how much he tightened his embrace around him, or how hard he dug his fingers into the other's skin, he still thought he might suddenly wake up from a dream. But he didn't, and the relief and euphoria he felt were just beyond words. 

"Don't cry," Miya said softly and slowly ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair.

"I'm not crying," Kageyama mumbled into Miya's shoulder although he was visibly shaking.

They stood together like this in silence until Kageyama had managed to regain his composure a little. Slowly, he took a step back, so that he was able to look at his boyfriend, but after just a few seconds, they already gravitated towards each other again. This time their lips met, and even though their hug could've already been described as fierce, this kiss was fervently. It was as if he had been close to dying of thirst and was now finally able to drink again.

"Why are you even here?" Kageyama asked when they parted again, gasping for air.

"I scheduled one of my university visits for this weekend," Miya explained and placed a gentle peck on Kageyama's nose before pressing their foreheads together, "And I thought that this would be a nice opportunity to pay you a visit."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?" Kageyama asked and loosely slung his arms around Miya's waist.

"Oh dear, have you never heard of the element of surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop by and scream with me about MiyaKage on my [Tumblr](http://tooruoikawas.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/eleasofiaa) or [Instagram](http://instagram.com/eleasofiaa).


End file.
